FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,809 shows a dipole square with four connecting lines radiating from a centre point. U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,300 shows a dipole square where each dipole is driven be a respective coaxial cable. Various dipole square arrangements are also described in WO 2004/055938.